You Don't See Me
by Winter Butterfly
Summary: Love changes people...people cannot change love. What will happen when Hermione tries to change for Ron? A R/Hr story with fluff. :o) If you can't handle language, there is a bit in here! *COMPLETED*
1. One Wrong Move

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(5 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
A/N:This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fan fic. Should be interesting...BTW, if you know who Mildred Hubble is, you're revealing your age...;o)  
  
Hermione Granger slammed the book she was reading shut and muttered to herself. "Merlin's beard, I just can't concentrate." She stared at the cover of Mildred Hubble: Witch Wonder and sighed. "How am I supposed to get anything done with all this noise?" Hermione looked about the common room in anger. The Gryffindors were having a party to celebrate their triumphant win over Slytherin. "Quidditch." Hermione continued to mutter. "What a pointless thing to celebrate. Why not celebrate something important, like good grades? Quidditch won't get these people good jobs. Quidditch won't put food on their table or provide for their children in the future. I swear, I wonder if I am the only logical person left in Gryffindor?"  
  
Hermione smiled at her cat, who was sharing the couch with her. "You're the only person who truly understands me, Crookshanks." Crookshanks purred as Hermione rubbed her hand over his back. "Not at all like that Ronald Weasley, who just this morning called me an old fuddy-duddy. Can you believe that Crookshanks? Me, an old fuddy-duddy! I don't know what in the world he means! I have fun! I party and laugh and joke a bit! But I have my priorities straight and I know that books come first, leisure comes second. Besides," she added as she threw a nasty look at Ron," books can be quite fun, you know! Why, just yesterday I was having a dandy time reading Larry Water and the Horse Jockey's Phone. Wonderful story, if you ask me, about a muggle who gets lost at the races and..."  
  
"Oi, Hermione, you've finally lost it. Talking to yourself is never a good sign." Ron Weasley grinned widely as he sat next to Hermione on the couch.  
  
Hermione's lifted her chin and stared down her nose at Ron. "Well, one must find a form of intelligent conversation somewhere." She slowly smirked at Ron as she added, "I'm certainly not going to find it here." Ron laughed at Hermione and patted her on the head. "It's all right Hermione. I guess someone as old are you are can get away with talking to themselves every once in a while." Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
"Now see here, Ron! I am not old! As I remember it, you are several months older than me! I'm not old!" Hermione pouted and added as though to convince herself, "I'm not old."  
  
Ron examined Hermione for a few moments. No, he thought, she certainly is not old. More like young and beautiful and sexy and stunning and my, her boobs look nice in that top today...so firm and perky and full and lovely to look at...dammit, must think of Quidditch...Mum and Dad kissing...Professor McGonagall naked in a snow storm...ahh, that's better. Hope she didn't notice I had a lift there for a moment...  
  
"No, Hermione, you aren't old." Hermione stared at him for a hopeful second before he added, "You're just old in spirit. Frankly, 'Mione, sometimes you're a bore."  
  
Hermione looked very upset about this. She glared at Ron in a way that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. He could see the anger building in her and inched away from her slowly. He was just getting ready to make a run for it when Hermione's temper exploded.  
  
"How DARE you, Ronald Weasley! I am NOT a BORE of all things! I am very entertaining and fun if you would take the time to look at me properly and actually THINK about what I do! Maybe I do study a lot, but I KNOW my limits and at least I am smart enough to CARE about MY future and how it's going to be! If you want to see FUN, Ron, I WILL SHOW YOU FUN!" Hermione grabbed a startled Crookshanks and her books and stormed up to her dormitory. Ron stared at where she had been, repeatedly opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He looked at the small party of Gryffindors who were staring at him in horror.  
  
"Well, I believe that went VERY well...yes..."  
  
*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`* `~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*  
  
Since I like to be able to read a lot in one sitting(preferably read ALL the story...), the next chapters will be up soon. 


	2. Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(5 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 2: Inner Thoughts  
  
"Well, Ron, I do believe you've made a mess of things. Again." Ginny Weasley glanced at her brother, who was scowling at her. She sighed and turned her attention back to the scrapbook upon her lap, which showcased pictures of her favorite bands and celebrities. As she watched the members of the Diagon Alley Boys wave at her, she pondered Ron's predicament. "You know Ron, you could have been a bit nicer. She's not really a bore. I certainly enjoy the things she has to say and I find her quite fascinating! Really, where do you get off being so mean to the girl?"  
  
Ron raked one hand through his hair and sighed. "I honestly don't know, Ginny. It's almost as if some side of me has to fight with her. Like I enjoy it or something." Ginny smiled smugly at him. "What?" Ron growled.  
  
"Nothing really..." Ginny said, "Just that I find it all rather...amusing. I never figured my brother would fall for his best friend." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Ginny continued. "Don't you see it? Think about what you just said, Ron. You enjoy fighting with Hermione, you can't control yourself...maybe it's your subconscious trying to tell you something! You know, the great Sigmund Freud once said that-"  
  
"Oh, sod off Ginny! Not Freud again! Psycho-sexual this, your subconscious that...I'm really tired of this psychological bullshit! Mum should have never let you attend those muggle classes." Ron grinned as Ginny blushed to her roots. He glanced around the common room to make sure no one was listening. "All right, I'll admit that sometimes I question my feelings for Hermione. I find myself looking at her and wondering what it would be like to hold her in my arms and kiss her beautiful hair and...Oi, I can't believe I'm telling all this to my sister!"  
  
Ginny laughed at Ron's discomfort. "Really Ron, it's OK...I'm not such a little girl anyhow! I know how you boys are at this age...why, I bet you've even undressed her with your eyes a hundred times over!" Ron's mouth fell open and he blushed as red as his hair.  
  
"GINNY! I can't...I...no...you DIDN'T just SAY that! I would never look...almost never...no! I've only done it a few times, honestly! A few...hundred..or so...just how do you know that, anyway!?"  
  
Ginny had a stitch in her side from laughing too hard. "Oh Ron, stop! You're killing me! Oh, I've got to tell Harry about this! I'll see you a bit later, Ron!" Before Ron could stop her, she had raced off to find Harry. "Bloody hell. Girls. I'll NEVER understand them." Ron sighed and stared out the open window. It was spring and a lovely day at Hogwarts. Spring always reminded him of Hermione. It was so fresh and beautiful, never predictable. One day, the sun would be out shining with all it's might and the next, it would rain like it would never stop. Spring was never boring. Ron shook his head and grimaced. Since when have I been a bleedin' poet? He thought. Ron looked toward Hermione's room and crossed his arms. Since I fell for Hermione four years ago, that's when. Why in the world did I say she was a bore? She's never bored me, not once. I suppose the truth is that I like her just the way she is...bossy and smart and beautiful. I hope she never changes. Maybe I should tell her that sometime...yes, sometime soon. I'll wait for the right time.  
  
Ron let his mind drift off and started daydreaming as he stared out the common room window. Yes, he thought, smiling. I'll tell her soon. 


	3. A New You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(5 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 3: A New You  
  
"Dammit!" Hermione yelled. "What is his problem? Why does he always have to make me feel like I'm not good enough for anyone? He's so bloody full of himself! He doesn't even know me as well as he believes he does! Thank you." Hermione took the tissue from Lavender and blew her nose. She gently wiped away the traces of her tears and looked at herself in the mirror. "I know I'm not beautiful or even pretty, but I think I do have a good character, and that is what is important!" Hermione looked triumphant for a moment, then sat down and burst into tears once more. "Oh, who am I kidding? He'll never look at me the way I want him to! He'll always think of me as the boring girl who hangs about him and Harry!" Hermione buried her face in her hands as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked on in sympathy.  
  
"Come on now, Hermione, don't go to pieces over Ron! He's really not worth all this!" Parvati shut her mouth quickly as Hermione gave her a look that could kill. "All right, he is worth it...but how is blubbering away going to change his mind about you?" For once in her life, Hermione looked confused. Lavender sighed.  
  
"She's right, Hermione. Crying won't change anything. What you need, Hermione," Lavender and Parvati exchanged a mischievous look, "is a new look. A new you." Lavender walked to where Hermione was sitting and sat beside her. "Parvati and I can help you." She pulled Hermione's hair back from her face and forced her to look in the mirror. Lavender leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "Ron will never know what hit him when we get through with you." An evil grin spread across Lavender's face as Hermione nodded solemnly. Lavender is right, Hermione thought. I'll prove to Ron I'm the girl of his dreams. I'm gonna show that prat.  
  
*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`* `~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*  
  
"Yes! Beat you again Harry! What's that make, twelve in a row?"  
  
Harry stared at Ron in annoyance. "Ron, hush up. Didn't your Mum teach you it isn't nice to gloat?"  
  
Ron laughed at Harry and ushered his Wizard Chess pieces back into their box. "Sorry Harry...it's just that it isn't often that I get a chance to beat the wonderful, amazing Harry Potter! It's nice to be able to do something better than you! Harry? Hello, earth to Harry!" But Harry wasn't paying attention to Ron. He was staring over Ron's left shoulder with a dazed look on his face. "Harry, what in bloody hell are you..." Ron turned to look at what Harry was staring at and was stunned into silence. There, at the bottom on the girl's dormitory stairs, was Hermione...at least, he thought it was Hermione.  
  
Hermione's frizzy hair was no more. It was now smooth and sleek, falling about her face in a becoming way. She wore a light pink tank top that fit to her torso nicely and revealed quite a bit of cleavage. Ron found his eyes traveling downward toward her middle and saw the tank ended right above her belly button. She was wearing a a pair of low rider jeans that flared at the bottoms, making her legs appear endlessly long. Her face was glowing. Her eyes looked a richer brown and her full lips were red. Hermione looked the spitting image of a model, confident looking and...nervous? Ron noticed her eyes kept darting back and forth between people in the room, trying to judge their reactions. The common room was silent for a whole fifteen seconds before Fred Weasley erupted, yelling, "Damn girl, you FINE!" Everyone started talking at once and crowding around Hermione. Harry practically jumped out of his chair for a chance to talk to her.  
  
Ron was speechless. He just couldn't believe it. He stared at Hermione as she smiled widely, accepting her praise. Lavender and Parvati stood on the side, watching their experiment with pride. Ron's eye twitched. That's not my 'Mione, he thought. Where's my 'Mione? Who's this girl? What has she done with my 'Mione? She's some kind of evil Lavender and Parvati creation. Why is she doing this?! Why is she dressed like a slut?! So she can have any horny boy in this house?! I can't believe her! Dammit, I want my 'Mione back!  
  
Ron stood and with a vicious snarl, proceeded to run up the stairs to his dormitory. The only person who witnessed this event was Hermione, who quietly stood watching his retreating form. She blocked out what everyone was saying as she stared after Ron. Hermione frowned to herself. How was she supposed to fix this? 


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(4 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 4: The Plan  
  
Lavender and Parvati pushed Hermione back into their dormitory room with Ginny following suit. "Oh-mi-GOSH, did you SEE the look on Ron's face when he saw you!? He looked like he was going to drool all over his chess board!" Lavender laughed gleefully, hugging Parvati while they jumped up and down. Hermione gave them a small smile. Yes, she had seen his face when he had first glimpsed her. What troubled her was his face when he left the room. He had looked so angry. She pointed this out to Lavender and Parvati, who simply shrugged. "He was just jealous Hermione! Honestly, why shouldn't he be? You could have any guy you want and he knows it."  
  
Parvati rubbed her hands together and grinned. "Now, remember what comes next? We've got to prove to Mr. Weasley that you aren't a bore. Now, Hermione, tell us. What are you good at?" Hermione stared at Parvati. "Uh...books. Reading. Studying. Getting good grades. Spells. Helping other people with studying. Making charts...for..." Hermione shut her mouth as she watched Lavender and Parvati roll their eyes. She didn't understand why they looked so disappointed! After all, it should be clear by now what was she good at.  
  
"Hermione. Sit down." Hermione sat as she was instructed her to do. Lavender paced back and forth. "Now, we all know how smart you are and that you are good at studying, but come now! There must be SOMETHING you can do well that doesn't have to do with books! Didn't you have any hobbies as a child, Hermione? What did you like to do when you weren't studying?"  
  
Hermione stared out the bedroom window at the fading light outside, trying to think of her life before Hogwarts. Was she really a bore, just as Ron said? She couldn't think of anything she had done well...that is, besides -  
  
"Music." Hermione turned toward the three girls and smiled. "I was very interested in dance and music." She thought Lavender and Parvati were going to explode with excitement. "THAT IS PERFECT!" Lavender proclaimed. "Now, what kind of dancing did you partake in?"  
  
Hermione expelled the breath she was holding. She had been hoping they wouldn't ask. "Well..." she spoke softly, "ballet." Lavender's face fell. "Oh. Well, what kind of music do you sing?"  
  
"I usually just took my guitar and played some of my own ballads"  
  
Lavender frowned and stared at Hermione. As Lavender turned away to discuss this with Parvati, Hermione noticed Ginny had seated herself beside her. "Ginny..." Hermione began, "What do you think of all this?" Ginny, who had been looking at the floor, raised her eyes to meet Hermiones. "Well Hermione, I think you should do whatever you think is best. But do you really believe that Ron will like you more if you become someone else?" When Ginny noticed Hermione looked sad, she smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry, dear. It will be all right in the end. Whatever you decide to do Hermione, I will be by your side and I will support you."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny through moist eyes and hugged her tight. "You won't tell Ron about this plan or my feelings, will you?" She whispered. Ginny smiled. "Hermione, I will never tell unless you want me to." Ginny sat back, suddenly looking serious. "However, I do think you should tell Ron how you feel and talk to him. Communication is key in any friendship, or relationship for that matter."  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip and thought about this. Finally, she looked at Ginny and spoke quietly. "Thank you, Ginny. You're a good friend...but I have to prove to Ron that he is wrong about me. I've got to show him that life with me wouldn't be boring, and that I'm simply perfect for him." Ginny smirked and shook her head, "Ahh Hermione. If only you'd understand...you already are perfect for him. Give it time, and he'll come to see." With that, Ginny stood and made her way to the bedroom door.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione said suddenly. Ginny turned around to look at her. "I love you. You're a wonderful friend." Ginny smiled and nodded as she walked back toward the common room. Hermione sat in silence for a few moments, thinking to herself. What if Ginny is right? What if all Ron needs is a bit of time to see me for who I really am? What if I'm pushing him into too much, too soon? What if -  
  
"HERMIONE! EARTH to Hermione!" She blinked to find an amused Lavender waving a hand in her face. "Daydreaming about Ron, were you? Well, give it a rest and listen to us. We've got it." Lavender grinned widely at Parvati as she ran to her trunk.  
  
Parvati continued where Lavender had left off. "Yes! Well, you can't very well go about in ballet slippers doing bits of Swan Lake for Ron! Is there anything more boring than classical music and ballet to a man? I think not. We've got to show that you are hip, fun and sexy...and what is sexier than pop music and freak dancing on your man? They positively love it! My muggle friend, Megan, tells me they do it at all the latest clubs. She showed me a bunch of moves when she came to see me last summer. Come on, Hermione, I'll show you how to do them!"  
  
Hermione was frightened. What if she messed up? What if she looked like a fool? As Hermione was dragged from her bed to the middle of their floor, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach.  
  
~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~ `*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*  
  
Ron punched his pillow repeatedly. It has been a couple hours since he had seen Hermione in the common room, but he was still every bit as angry. What the hell was Hermione thinking? She had come downstairs with this cool look on her face, dressed like Lavender and Parvati. Just the thought of seeing her belly button while at least twenty others looked on filled him with rage. She's mine! He punched his pillow as hard as he could. There was a slight knocking on the door and Ron scowled as Harry walked in, closed the door and plopped himself down on the end of Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron, what's going on? You were fine during our game, but as soon as I got up, you ran up here! Look, I'm sorry if I pissed you off by leaving you there, but I really wanted to see what was going on. Hermione looked so hot and -" Harry swallowed hard as Ron sent him a look that could kill. "Really Ron, I am terribly sorry!"  
  
Ron sighed, "Harry, it wasn't you. It was Hermione. I don't know what she was playing at, coming downstairs like that, but it just pissed me off. She's usually not like this! She's usually sweet and innocent and doesn't care what people think of her. And then everyone was staring at her, as if she were a piece of meat, when really, she's..."  
  
"Yours." Harry finished.  
  
"Right, she's mine and...no, wait a tic! She is NOT mine, Harry! Shut up!" He growled as Harry continued to laugh. Harry calmed himself.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry...but I just wish you could see yourself, pretending that you don't give a whit about Hermione when really, she's the one person you care for most! I've seen the things you've done, the way you've acted. You don't think Hermione is boring one bit...in fact, I believe she excites you in every way possible!" Harry leaned forward and dodged the pillow Ron had just thrown at him. Harry chuckled. "All right Ron, I'll let it go...wouldn't want to end up like your Viktor Krum action figure." He said with a knowing smiled. Ron just shook his head and looked up in surprise as the door burst open.  
  
"Ron!" Dean's breathing was rapid and on his red face was a huge grin. "Come on you guys, you've gotta see!" Ron's eyes flickered toward Harry, who looked worried. Together, they ran with Dean toward the common room. 


	5. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(4 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 5: Mistakes  
  
Ron reached the common room a few seconds before Harry and Ron. He skidded to a halt and stared. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every Gryffindor was gathered in the common room, dancing and partying. His eyes roved over the kegs of Butterbeer, the large box that was playing Ditzey Rears new album, the mass of people dancing with sexual energy, Hermione with her hands all over some guy, the couples making out near the fire, the...WHAT!? Ron's eyes darted back to the group of people. Hermione, still wearing the clothes Lavender had given her, was dancing with Seamus and had her hands in his hair. Seamus had pulled her body up against his and was roving his hands all over her as he grinded along to the beat. All Ron could do was stare.  
  
Somewhere inside of him, Ron felt his heart break. As it shattered, he knew nothing but despair and pain. Hermione didn't want him. She wanted any boy she could get her slutty little hands on. He had been wrong about her all along. He had never thought that Hermione was the kind of girl who just slept with any old Joe and then forgot about them. He never saw her like one of the girls from Slytherin, who couldn't count the number of Slytherin boys they had shagged on their fingers or toes. He had only saw the girl he created in his mind. His Hermione. His sweet, innocent Hermione. He had been so wrong.  
  
Confusion and hurt swiftly gave way to anger and rage. Ron began to shake as he continued to stare at Hermione and Seamus. Harry and Dean, who had been judging Ron's reaction, started to back away. Ron's eyes focused on Seamus's hands, which were on the small of Hermione's back. His blood boiled. Seamus moved his hands downward until they were on Hermione's ass, squeezing and pulling her against him. Ron felt his thin composure snap.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Ron in shock as he started running toward the crowd. Ron headed straight for Seamus like an angry bull. Hermione saw the crazy look in Ron's eyes and pushed away, screaming, "Ron, NO!" Ron let out a mad roar as he jumped and landed on top of Seamus, who was as white as a ghost. The crowd gasped and a few girls screamed as Ron started pummeling Seamus as though he meant to kill him. Seamus was trying to fight back, but Ron, who was bigger and stronger than any other guy in Gryffindor, had no mercy.  
  
Hermione looked on in a bemused state for a few seconds before realizing she would have to be the one to save Seamus. "Ron!" she cried as she ran forward. "Get off of him! Stop Ron! STOP!" Hermione grabbed Ron under his arms and with every bit of strength she could conjure, pulled him off of Seamus. Ron roared with anger. He yanked away from Hermione and stared at her with fury in eyes. "YOU." Ron snarled. "I thought you were BETTER than that! I thought you were DIFFERENT! Now I see the truth, Hermione! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WHORE!" Hermione gasped at Ron's words. The common room was silent now but for Ron's labored breathing and Seamus's whimpers of pain. Hermione stared at Ron, at the anger seething from him and the wounded expression on his face. Hermione was startled to see Ron's lower lip tremble. Slowly, he unclenched his fists. Ron looked from Hermione to Seamus and back again. "Fuck you." He whispered before walking dejectedly toward his dormitory.  
  
Hermione stared at the floor as tears filled her eyes. She knew everyone was looking at her, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anyone at that moment but Ron. Hermione lifted her eyes to Lavender and Parvati and took a deep, quivering breath. "This was a mistake." 


	6. Truths and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(3 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 6: Truths and Lies  
  
Darkness shrouded the bedroom. Hermione frowned at herself in the mirror and wiped a tear off her cheek as she remember the events of the night before. The crowd in the common room started to disperse after Ron left. Dean and Neville were left to pick up Seamus and take care of him while Lavender cleaned up and put her muggle CD player back into her trunk. Hermione had just retreated to her bedroom and sat quietly on the window seat for hours, trying to think where she had gone wrong. Her hopes and dreams of love were crushed. Even the moon seemed to be weeping in sorrow for the love that would never be known, never be shared. A soft misting rain had begun to fall and Hermione knew she had never felt as lost.  
  
She snapped back to the present as the wind outside howled. It was around four am and she couldn't sleep. She glanced at Lavender and Parvati, sleeping deeply in their beds. Hermione sighed. This is it, she thought. I have to tell Ron how I feel and find out what went wrong. I have to come clean and be honest with him. I just hope he'll listen.  
  
Hermione eyed her reflection. The normal, brainy, boring Hermione had returned. Gone were the tight fitting clothes and hair gel. It felt good to be sitting there with her bushy hair and Hogwarts robes. Hermione fingered one of her wild curls and started to cry again. "Why was I so stupid?" She asked her reflection. "This is me, dammit! If he doesn't like this, then he can't have me. I shouldn't have to change for anyone. What you see is what you get and if he can't appreciate me for who I really am...well, he just isn't good enough for me then. I don't know what I was thinking...I should never have dressed and acted like someone else." Hermione smiled through her tears. "I'm perfect just the way I am." she whispered.  
  
*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`* `~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*  
  
Ron stared into the glowing fire in front of him. He sat upon the same couch where just yesterday morning had been teasing Hermione, calling her boring. Well, he thought, I guess she isn't boring now, is she?  
  
He felt empty and weak inside, like he had fought a long, hard battle and lost. As Ron continued to stare at the dancing flames, he heard a door open and close upstairs and footsteps. The steps were getting closer, but as they reached the common room, they came to a halt. Ron felt her presence, but didn't look at her. He didn't think he could stand to look at her at the moment. He knew that he would break down and reveal all his well kept emotions, and she didn't deserve to know what was in his heart.  
  
He heard her draw and expel a deep breath, then continue toward him. Oh no...please, go back to bed. His mind raced as he stared hard at the flames. What should I do?  
  
Ron felt her sit closely beside him on the couch. She was facing him, staring at him, but didn't say anything. Ron stared ahead, refusing to look at her. After what seemed like forever, she spoke.  
  
"Ron...I made a mistake."  
  
She got no reply, no movement from him,  
  
"It's just that I wanted to prove something to you...maybe prove it to myself as well. I wanted to show you that I'm not boring. I was so hurt by what you said to me yesterday, Ron...I wasn't sure what to do. You said I was old in spirit, that I was an old fuddy-duddy, that -"  
  
"So, it's my fault, is it?" Ron spoke softly.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment, stunned into silence. "No," she said finally, "that's not it at all. While what you said was the basis for me doing what I did, it was inevitably my choice...and a stupid choice it was. When Lavender and Parvati offered to help, I gladly accepted, thinking that maybe if you saw me like them, you'd think I was something special, something more. I guess I was wrong." She added quietly.  
  
Hermione looked away at the fire as tears filled her eyes. She closed them for a moment and ran a shaky hand over her hair, smoothing it out. She opened her eyes to look at Ron, who hadn't moved or even looked at her.  
  
"Ron, please understand. I did those things for you. To please you and to make you notice me." She now had Ron's full attention. His eyes burned as he looked at her, hard. She continued, "I didn't originally intend to dance with Seamus, but he kind of grabbed me and I was looking for a way to get him off of me before you attacked him. I tried everything...pushing him, pulling away...I even tried to yank him back by his hair, but he just seemed to like that more. I didn't want to be that way with Seamus, Ron...I wanted to be with you."  
  
Ron's eyes clouded with confusion and anger. He looked Hermione in the eye and spit out venomously, "What, so you could show me how much of a slut you are? I already know that, Hermione. I saw it. You didn't have to have your body pressed against mine in an obscene way to show me. I know you aren't boring. You're fun. You're so much fun, I can't handle being around you. You make me sick. Are you happy now?"  
  
Ron started to leave when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. He started to protest when her hand covered his mouth. He watched the fire dancing in her eyes. She was angry. Good. That made him very happy indeed.  
  
Hermione stared at Ron. "I'm not a slut. That's not who I am, Ron. That was an act, a display. I put on an elaborate play to showcase my feelings and try to get some hint about how YOU feel."  
  
Ron pulled away from her and stood. "And what is it you felt Hermione? Oh no, wait, I know. You were feeling Seamus." He walked toward the boys dormitories, leaving an abandoned Hermione feeling like her heart were breaking. "Oh, and Hermione, to elaborate on what I feel?"  
  
Hermione held her breath as he paused.  
  
"I feel nothing for you." 


	7. Healing the Blind

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter but a poster and a few DVDs and books. And soon, I will own the 5th book.(3 DAYS!!!) And yet...I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. Also, "You Don't See Me" from Josie and the Pussycats.  
  
Chapter 7: Healing the Blind  
  
Everyone in the common room was busy. Some students were doing homework, other playing games or talking Quidditch techniques. Hermione sat in a gloomy daze. It was five in the afternoon and she still hadn't slept. She was sitting in the big, comfy chair near the fire staring at Ron and Harry, who were involved in a game of Wizard Chess at a table across the room. She was in a fit of depression that she couldn't seem to read herself out of and was lost as for what to do. She had lost her best friend and the man she loved all in one day. If I'm so brilliant, she wondered, why can't I fix this?  
  
Lavender and Parvati were sitting together on the couch facing Hermione. Every once in a while, they would whisper in each others ear and glance at Hermione with worried expressions on their faces. Hermione was holding a book in her hands, but had not even looked at it in twenty minutes.  
  
"Hermione..." Lavender started, "We're sorry. We didn't know it would have the opposite effect of what you wanted."  
  
"Yes!" Parvati exclaimed, "We can do much better this time around!"  
  
Hermione's eyes snapped to their faces. "I'm not going to pretend to be someone else anymore. There isn't going to be another time. I thank you both for trying...it wasn't your fault, what happened." Hermione focused her eyes back on Ron. "It was mine."  
  
Hermione studied Ron's face and noticed he looked as unhappy as she did. She found the corners of her mouth tugging down and she sank even lower into the armchair. Hermione was momentarily distracted by the sight of Ginny rushing toward her holding something large and black. It was her guitar.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny sat on her knees next to the chair and smiled, "Cheer up. There is something you can do to feel better." After she had Hermione's full attention, Ginny gave her a serious look and said, "Confess. Tell Ron you love him. I know you do Hermione, and it's the only chance you have left of saving anything." Ginny frowned as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I can't, Ginny. He told me last night that he feels nothing for me, and I couldn't take it if he said it again. He doesn't love me."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Hermione, are you really so blind as that? Come now, girl! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? He DOES care. I know it." Ginny pushed Hermione's hair out of her face. "Tell him."  
  
"How?" Hermione threw up her hands. "Just waltz over there and say, 'Oh, beautiful day, isn't it Ron? By the way, I'm in love with you and I want to be with you the rest of my life! I say, is Harry winning? Well, I've got to go' and walk away?"  
  
Ginny shook her head. "Be yourself." She lifted the lid of Hermione's guitar case and lifted a large acoustic out. She put the guitar in Hermione's hands and smiled. "You said that music is something that YOU are good at, something that is a part of you. You can't see through something true. Sing for him. Sing him one of your songs."  
  
Hermione looked stunned and just when Ginny thought she would protest, she smiled. "All right, Ginny. It couldn't possibly get worse, could it?" Hermione proceeded to tune her guitar, earning many interesting looks from her fellow Gryffindors. As she finished, she looked at Ron and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She began to strum her guitar.  
  
At first, no one really paid attention to what Hermione was doing, but after a few moments, the common room was silent. Hermione played through the first couple of measures and began to sing.  
  
"This the place where I sit. This is the part when I love you too much. Is this as hard as it gets? Because I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough. I'm here if you want me. I'm yours. You can hold me. I'm empty and aching and tumbling and breaking  
  
Cause you don't see me...and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked right at Ron. He had turned around in his seat and was now staring at her in confusion.  
  
"I dream a world where you understand that I dream a million sleepless nights. Well, I dream of fire when you're touching my hand, but it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights. I'm speechless and faded. It's too complicated. Is this how the book ends? Nothing but good friends?  
  
Cause you don't see me...and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would."  
  
Hermione got to her feet and started walking. While she strummed, she kept her eyes trained on Ron. He was looking at her with awe and apprehension in his eyes. She stopped right before him and sang to him with all the feeling in her being.  
  
"This is the place in my heart. This is the place where I'm falling apart. Isn't this just where we met? And is this the last chance that I'll ever get? I wish I was lonely instead of just only crystal and see-through and not enough to you.  
  
Cause you don't see me...and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. Cause you don't see me...and you don't need me. And you don't love me the way I wish you would. The way I know you could..."  
  
As the whole of Gryffindor house erupted into cheers, Hermione stood firmly in place, staring intently at Ron. Oh please, her mind begged, oh please feel the same.  
  
Ron continued to stare at her, a mix of emotions on his face. She couldn't read what he was feeling. She was so scared she could feel her hands shaking, but she continued to stand her ground, trying to tell Ron without words or music that she was being honest and true. She could feel tears behind her eyes, but she held them back with all her might. Ron's lips finally parted, but it was a few moments before he spoke.  
  
"'Mione" he spoke gently, taking her small hand in his. He stood and looked down on her. "I see you. You are the only person I truly see." Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times before he swallowed hard and whispered, "I do love you." He slipped his fingers into her curly hair and tilted her head back, lowering his lips to hers. Hermione shifted her guitar to her back before wrapping her arms around Ron's neck in happiness. Oh my gosh, she thought, he DOES love me! He loves me for ME! She held on to him as tight as she could, melting into him as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I'm sorry for what I said, 'Mione. You're the least boring person I know. I can't believe you pulled all of this to be with me." Hermione gave him a bemused smile as she said, "I must love you Ron. What other girl would let Seamus Finnigan touch her when she's rather be pressed up against you?" Ron chuckled before capturing her lips in another sensual kiss, moving his hands to her bottom and pulling her up against him. Neither could hear the explosive cheers from their fellow house students. They were too wrapped up in loving to see anyone else but each other.  
  
*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`* `~~`*`~~`*`~~`*`~~`* A/N: And...you know it...Ron and Hermione live Happily Ever After!!! :oD Well, I certainly hope you liked my first fan fic...not sure if I'm going to write more. Guess it depends on how this one goes. :) 


End file.
